Going Under
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Adam, Bree, Chase, Danny and Breana Davenport. The original five Lab Rats, whom were created and raised by Donald Davenport. All of them are bionic, but none of them have all their powers. This is problematic since not even Davenport knows what they all are. Join them through High School with Bullies, Bionics, Glitches, Crushes, Romance and Danger as time goes on. What will happen?


**So this fanfic is based on the roleplay I'm doing with amichele, fanfictionaddict2211 and a few others. I decided to write this now, since I have inspiration at the moment and I can't fucking sleep because of how intense tonight Degrassi episode is (2/15/13 and Bitter Sweet Symphony Pt. 1) plus writing and listening to music is my way of calming down and dealing with things. Right now I'm listening to Avenged Sevenfold- Nightmare. Definitely an awesome song and an awesome band. But yep, I'm going to stop rambling on and write the Prologue for you lovelies. Oh, and please Read and Review. I love seeing the feedback for what I write. Have a nice day! Oh, and this takes place during Season One. Random title is random, off the song Going Under by Evanescence. Another great song and awesome band btw. So I'll just write the story now, ok.**

* * *

So you know Welkerville? The small town in Missouri, Near Mission creek? Well however many miles from there, is the house of Multi Billionaire Scientist/Inventor Donald Davenport. He lived with his 'adopted' children, Adam, Bree and Chase, his biological son and daughter, twins Danny and Breana, and his new wife and step-son, Tasha and Leo. To those who didn't know them, they may of seemed to be a normal family, but they really weren't. You see Adam, Bree, Chase, Breana and Danny are bionic. Bionic? I know what you're thinking, what does that mean and it doesn't sound real. Well them being bionic means that they have powers not possible with normal human beings, they are human though. Adam has super strength and heat vision while Bree has Super Speed and Agility. Chase has Super senses and a superior intelligence. Davenport created Adam, Bree and Chase using the DNA of six different people and they were developed in tubes. So they're not related. Adam is oldest, at 17, then Bree who is 16, and Chase who is 15. Before creating Adam, Bree and Chase, the original bionics, and kinda human Lab Rats, Davenport had married to Amy Reinhart, his first love and high school sweetheart.

Their marriage was pretty well, they never really fought. And they have two kids together, Danny and Breana, the aforementioned bionics. They are twins, and they're bionic because during the beginning of Amy's pregnancy, Davenport had asked her if they could be bionic and she said yes, having known about the bionics of Adam, Bree and Chase, who were 3, 2, and 1 year olds at the time. He injected whatever chemical into her and Danny and Breana being bionic came so. They were born April 30th, 1999. Danny is the older twin, with Teleportation and Speed, while Breana has Super Senses, a superior intelligence, heat vision and when ever she gets nervous she glitches, turning invisible. That's how the bionics came to be, and somewhat recently, Amy and Davenport had filed for divorce, a mutual agreement, as they are still friends, and still like and respect each other, despite not wanting to get back together. Some time after, Donald met Tasha, whom he fell for and married. She and her son Leo were totally human, and non-bionic. Leo is 13 while Breana and Danny are 14.

So to recap, Adam (17), has Super Strength and heat vision, Bree (16), has Super Speed and Agility, Chase (15), has Super senses and a superior intelligence, Danny (14), has Teleportation and Speed, while Breana (14), has Super Senses, a Superior Intelligence, Heat Vision, and glitches when she gets nervous and turns invisible. Davenport created Adam, Bree and Chase, so they technically have no parents or anything, but Davenport and his ex-wife Amy are Breana and Danny's parents. Davenport created and developed the concept of bionics, so there probably isn't any more but the original five.

Because of that, Adam, Bree, Chase, Danny and Breana have to hide their abilities when they're not at home or other people that don't know of their powers are around, so nothing happens like them getting taken away since of the experimentation and their powers as a whole. Despite so, Davenport loves Adam, Bree and Chase like his own children even though he often doesn't show it as much as he should. And Danny and Breana are his biologically and he's always wanted children, so of course he loves both of them just as much, if not more. The thing is, nor Adam, Bree, Chase, Breana or Danny had all of their powers. But they didn't know that, as Davenport didn't tell them since even he didn't know what exactly their powers were going to be. Now join the Lab Rats as they go through High School with bullies, Jocks, Bionics, Glitches and Danger as Someone is out to do something to get them.

* * *

**Oh, and sorry for the narrative introduction, It just works since the addition of Breana and Danny, plus Davenport's Ex-wife Amy and whatever non-cannon characters you'll find in this fanfic. Alexa (Marcus' sister later on) is owned by amichele, Breana, Danny, Amy, Hannah, etc. are owned by me.** **I don't own Lab Rats, Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore do, they also own the rights to Davenport, Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Tasha, Eddy, Ethan and Marcus, plus whatever new characters from Season 2 find their way in once I get to that 'point' in the fanfic.**


End file.
